Gorizilla/Transcript
[ Theme Song ] Adrien: Father, there's something I'd like to talk to you about. Can I have a few minutes of your time? Gabriel: Yes of course. Adrien: Really? Gabriel: I'll tell Nathalie to let you know as soon as I'm available. Adrien: (sighs) It'll be too late then. (Gabriel notices that Adrien is fidgeting with his ring) Gabriel: Shouldn't you be practicing the piano? Adrien: Yes. (Adrien walks out of the room. Gabriel brings up video footage of Cat Noir from the Ladyblog on his computer. He pauses the video and rewinds it before zooming in to take a closer look at Cat Noir's ring. He then looks at an advertisement featuring Adrien himself. He zooms in to take a closer look at Adrien's ring. He then places the two videos side-by-side and studies the rings.) Gabriel: That's impossible! (Gabriel bursts through his atelier's doors and marches upstairs to Adrien's room. The bodyguard notices him while standing in the doorway) (Piano music is playing in the background when Gabriel opens his son's door to see if he's still there. Instead, he gasps when he and the bodyguard see that Adrien is not there and that the music is actually from his phone. He sees that the window is also open.) Gabriel: Nathalie! (Piano music stops playing when Nathalie shows up next to the bodyguard) Where is my son?! Nathalie: Huh? Gabriel: Adrien has managed to leave his room without either of you noticing! Find him! (The bodyguard and Nathalie both run downstairs to start their search for Adrien) Commercial voice: Radiant. Carefree. Dreamy. Adrien... the fragrance. (Marinette starts backtracking the advertisement to when the announcer says "Adrien") Marinette: (lovestruck) Adrien. (sighs) (Because Marinette is lovestruck while she's eating her yogurt, Tikki helps to push a spoonful of it into her mouth) (Adrien is sneaking through the streets to go to his destination) Wayhem: Adrien?! The Adrien Agreste?! This is awesome! Adrien: (chuckles nervously) Okay, bye. (He tries to walk away, but Wayhem starts following him) Wayhem: The first time I saw you in that ad, I told myself "Wayhem, I got to meet this guy. He's so cool!". What if I was, like, your biggest fan? Adrien: Yeah...sure. Wayhem: (takes out his phone) Say "cheese"! (starts texting) "Me and Adrien. This is the best day of my life!" Adrien: No! Don't post it up on... (But Wayhem has already posted the photo on the Internet) ...the Internet. (Meanwhile the bodyguard is driving in the Agreste limousine, searching for Adrien) GPS voice: You have got one new alert! (The bodyguard touches the GPS screen and sees the photo of Adrien and Wayhem. He grunts before he tracks down the location of the photo) GPS voice: New destination. (The bodyguard turns left to follow his new route. At the same time, Adrien is trying to walk away from Wayhem.) Wayhem: Hold up! Could you autograph my cologne bottle of Adrien? (He holds out a life-size cutout of Adrien, causing the latter to creep out) And my life-size cutout? Adrien: (notices that his bodyguard and the Agreste limo are right behind Wayhem) Some other time. I've gotta get going. (runs off) Wayhem: No wait! Adrien! (Nearby pedestrians overhear Wayhem and start saying Adrien's name in delight. Adrien stops running when a little girl in front of him points at him) Girl: It's Adrien from TV! Firefighter: Can I have an autograph for my daughter? (Adrien runs off while being chased by a mob of fans, including Wayhem.) Wayhem: Adrien? Adrien! Adrien! Commercial voice and Marinette: Radiant. Carefree. Dreamy. Adrien. (Both Marinette and Tikki suddenly hear the phone. Marinette pauses the video to pick up when she sees that the caller ID shows Alya) Alya: Marinette, I've been waiting for you for fifteen minutes! Where are you, girl? Marinette: Uh, I was deciding which swimsuit to wear. (chuckles) (The video from her computer starts playing again) Commercial voice: Radiant. Carefree. Dreamy. Alya: Uh-huh. And the Adrien's ad helps you pick out a swimsuit, girl? Commercial voice: Adrien. Marinette: (chuckles) Um, yeah! I'll be right there! (laughs nervously) (Marinette ends the call before she quickly grabs her duffel bag. Tikki follows her as they get out of the house.) Tikki: Marinette? Tikki: Marinette, haven't you forgotten something? Marinette: (stops running) Oh! I forgot to pack my swimsuit! Tikki: (shakes her head) Mmm-mmm. (points at what Marinette is wearing) Hmm? (Marinette looks down and gasps when she realizes she's still wearing her pajamas) Marinette: I have to change! (She suddenly bumps into Adrien) Adrien: Marinette? Marinette: Adrien? Adrien: You live near here. Can I hide out at your place? Marinette: Uh, at my place? You, hide out? What's going on? Adrien's fans: Adrien! Adrien: Too late! (The mob of fans rushes past nearby to Marinette and Adrien) Wayhem: Adrien! (notices him and Marinette) There he is! Marinette: Come with me! (Marinette and Adrien both run to the Place des Vosges) Wayhem: Adrien! (The mob of fans runs past the dry fountain in which Marinette and Adrien are hiding) Adrien: Thank you for saving me. People are going crazy over this ad. Marinette: You starred in an ad? I had no idea. (chuckles) That's awesome. Adrien: I don't know about that. In fact it's really quite... (notices that Marinette is wearing her pajamas) ...embarrassing? Marinette: All good now! I better get going. (Adrien pulls her back into hiding when he notices the Agreste limo nearby) Isn't that your bodyguard? Adrien: Actually I-I snuck out without permission. I'm supposed to be home right now and—- (Marinette and Adrien realize that someone's camera is flashing behind them.) Jean Tretiens: "Adrien and his girlfriend in the fountain!" (Meanwhile at the Agreste mansion, Gabriel hears an alert from his phone) Gabriel: Adrien? (Somewhere in the streets of Paris, the mob of fans all get the message) Wayhem: In the fountain?! (At the pool, Alya also gets the message) Alya: With Marinette?! (Juleka, Mylène and Rose all gasp when they hear the news. Meanwhile in the Agreste limo, the bodyguard gets the message as well) GPS voice: You have got one new alert! (The bodyguard turns the car around to head to the Place des Vosges. When he arrives, he grunts when he sees that Marinette and Adrien are not there.) Adrien: (takes deep breaths) I'm so sorry I got you in this crazy mess, Marinette. Plus, now everyone thinks you're my girlfriend! Marinette: (mock indignation) Oh, that's terrible, yeah. (normally) I mean no! I mean it's not that terrible, really. Is it? Or...not? Anyway, do you think it's gonna be okay between you and your father? Adrien: How can anything bad happen...with my Marinette lucky charm? (Marinette gasps in happiness. Flashback of "Gamer" is briefly shown when Marinette gave Adrien her bracelet. Back to the present, a woman notices Adrien and Marinette together) Woman: (screams) It's Adrien from the ad! There he is! Adrien's fans: (start taking pictures of Adrien and Marinette from their phones) Adrien! Adrien! Wow! (Meanwhile at the pool, Alya and her friends notice the pictures from her phone) Rose: Aww! They look so cute together! (Back at the Métro, Adrien and Marinette are about to run away from the mob) Adrien: We can't stay here! (Adrien grabs Marinette's hand, which causes her to smile. He dashes off with her from the mob who're still chanting "Adrien!". They're about to get to the nearby exit, but Adrien stops when he sees that his bodyguard is blocking their way. They both turn around to go to another exit, but they see Wayhem there on the stairs, as well as others coming into view behind him.) Wayhem: Yoohoo! Adrien! (Adrien and Marinette realize that they're trapped. Adrien notices that a nearby subway train door is open, so he leaps inside holding Marinette right before it closes. However, the bracelet drops on the ground outside the train. Marinette and Adrien look up to see the fans trying to get in as the train leaves) Wayhem: Adrien! (notices the bodyguard) Look, that's Adrien's bodyguard! (Everyone starts to tackle the bodyguard) Fan: Look at him! Wayhem: I got his phone! Fans: There he is! Oh my goodness! (Wayhem scrolls to the contact list and calls Adrien's phone. Meanwhile, Gabriel has his son's phone and picks it up) Wayhem: (seen on the phone) Adrien?! Gabriel: (angrily) Who are you? And where's my son? Return that phone this minute or I'll have you arrested! (Wayhem drops the bodyguard's phone in surprise. Suddenly, Jean Duparc's phone has an alert) Jean Duparc: They got off the train at Concorde! (Another train arrives behind the crowd. The mob of fans immediately board it, leaving the bodyguard alone. He slams his fist on the ground in anger. He then notices the bracelet and picks it up suspiciously) Nooroo: Master, you don't really think Adrien could be Cat Noir? Gabriel: I don't know. But he's hiding something for sure. Since his bodyguard has failed to keep an eye on Adrien, there's only one way for us to uncover his secret. Sequence Gabriel: Nooroo, dark wings rise! (Gabriel transforms into Hawk Moth) Roger: Is this your vehicle? What kind of parking job is this in the middle of Paris? You think you own the streets? (He hands the bodyguard a ticket. In anger, the bodyguard crumples it and throws it away while Roger is speaking to the person who's about to tow the car) Go on, take it away! (The crumpled-up ticket bounces from the back of the wing mirror and hits the back of Roger's cap. Roger angrily turns around to see the bodyguard is trying to get the car down and starts writing another ticket for him) And assaulting a police officer on duty. This is not looking good for you! (The bodyguard grunts before he suddenly hears his phone ring) Hmm? (The bodyguard picks up the phone) What do you think you're doing? Don't pick up! Automated voice: You have one new message. Roger: I'm talking to you! (writes yet another ticket) All right, you asked for it! Gabriel: (on the phone as a voicemail) What have you done? Where's Adrien? Don't tell me it's that hard to keep an eye on a fourteen-year-old boy! (While the bodyguard is listening to Gabriel, Roger sticks a ticket on the bodyguard. The bodyguard growls at him, which causes Roger to write him another one.) Or are you just too stupid to do something so simple? Roger: Failure to obey! Gabriel: You'd better find him and fast! Roger: And another one for that! And another one! And another one! (The Agreste limo is placed on the flatbed of the tow truck) Hawk Moth: A failed bodyguard who can't perform his duties. Anger and frustration, perfect fodder for my akuma! Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize him! (Adrien's bodyguard punches a nearby pole in anger, hurting his hand. He then looks down at the bracelet he's been holding the whole time. The akuma enters the bracelet.) Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Gorizilla, I am Hawk Moth. I'm giving you the tracking abilities you'll need to hunt down the person you've lost and accomplish your mission. (The bodyguard transforms into Gorizilla. Nearby civilians start to run and scream when they notice him, causing Roger to turn around. Gorizilla roars and pounds his chest in anger. He looks down at the bracelet and smells its scent. He puts the bracelet in his pants pocket and starts off to track down Adrien.) Adrien: Good thinking, Marinette. Without these disguises we never would have made it here. Marinette: No. It was your idea to duck into this dark theater, remember? That was smart. Adrien: Actually, this is where I was heading when those crazed fans suddenly showed up. Thanks to you, my father won't find out. Marinette: Wait. You aren't allowed to go to the movies? Adrien: I am. With my bodyguard or Nathalie, of course. But I'm not sure my father would've allowed me to see this particular movie. Marinette: (scared) Oh no! Please don't tell me it's a horror movie! I hate horror movies! Adrien: No, no. Don't worry. It's a very rare movie that I've never been able to see. It's not on the Internet and my father's hidden the only DVD somewhere at home. See, my mother played the leading role. Marinette: Wow. I had no idea. Adrien: It's only being shown once. Today, in this theater. I couldn't talk to my father about it, so I decided to sneak out, unnoticed. (A movie patron next to Adrien is looking at him. He turns around to avoid being recognized by the patron) Marinette: I don't think the "unnoticed" bit went too well, actually. Adrien: Oh well. At least I'll get to see it. Not to mention this is the first time I've ever come to the movies with a friend. (Marinette chuckles at him) (Suddenly the ''Adrien fragrance ad is playing on the screen)'' Commercial voice: Radiant. Carefree. Commercial voice and Marinette: Dreamy. Adrien... the fragrance. (Marinette stops herself when she realizes that the real Adrien is still sitting next to her. Adrien chuckles at her in amusement. Then the film is about to play) Marinette: Good! It's starting! (The movie screen shows the "Graham Films" logo on a black background. The opening shows a scene of a rainy day in Paris with the text "Production A. Bourgeois" shown on-screen. The next scene shows a woman walking on the riverside of the Seine with an umbrella, with the text ''Solitude appearing next to her. Adrien then gasps when he sees the text "Emilie Agreste" at the next scene. He then takes off his motorcycle helmet, which causes the nearby movie patron to notice and take a photo of him and Marinette)'' Marinette and Adrien: (surprised) Huh? Movie patron: (texting) "Adrien in a helmet at the movies with his girlfriend wearing a towel!" (Adrien immediately puts his helmet back on. He then hears Wayhem's voice from behind the entrance door) Wayhem: Adrien's at the movies! (enters through doors) (The swarm of fans rush over Wayhem and get to where Marinette and Adrien are seated) Adrien: We're trapped! What are we gonna do? (The mob of fans start taking pictures of Marinette and Adrien) Movie patron: Adrien likes movies. I like movies too! Fan: Adrien! (Suddenly the mob all stop taking pictures when they hear loud stomps from outside. They start to run and scream when they see Gorizilla's large hand smash through the ceiling. Gorizilla grabs Adrien, lifts him out of the theater building, and lets him sit on his palm) Adrien: Are you...my bodyguard?! (Gorizilla sniffs at him; Adrien gasps) (The mob starts to throw food at Gorizilla) Wayhem: Let go of Adrien, right now! (Gorizilla is about to come down to attack the mob) Adrien: (holds out his helmet) Stop! I'm the one you wanted. Leave them alone! Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Gorizilla! You have fulfilled the first part of your mission. Now don't let go of Adrien! Not until Ladybug and Cat Noir come to rescue him! (Gorizilla grabs hold of Adrien tightly, causing the motorcycle helmet to fall and land in front of Wayhem. Gorizilla leaps away) Wayhem: (puts on the helmet) Adrien, I'm coming to save you! (He runs to the door and exits the theater) Marinette: Adrien needs me! Sequence Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug) Category:Season 2 transcripts Category:Episode transcripts